Kenzie Petrelli
Kenzie Alessia Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the sixth child and fourth daughter of Shanti and Gabriel Petrelli, and will be the younger twin sister of Karyn Petrelli. She will at first appear to be a non-evolved human, but in reality her abilities will have been deleted by her twin sister, and Karyn will eventually return them to her. These abilities will be Temporal Acceleration, Emotion Olfaction, Memory Recall, Soul Manipulation and Chi. Appearance Kenzie will have dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair will wave slightly, but it will not be as curly as her twin's, and it will also be quite thin at first. Her hair will darken as she ages, making her complexion appear paler as she gets older. By the time she is an adult, her hair will appear almost black. It will also have grown much thicker and will have more volume than it did originally. She will be slender in build, like all of her sisters, but she will be taller than the rest. Her slightness of build will hide the strength she will gain from chi whilst fighting. Her taste in clothes will be slightly eccentric at times, often with various ethnic influences, and not at all girly or feminine once she can choose her own outfits, but she will always choose styles which suit and flatter her. Abilities Kenzie's first ability will be Temporal Acceleration. Her main use of this ability will be to speed up time in order to avoid waiting for something. She will also be able to use it to travel through time, and to mimic a death state by accelerating time in comparison to her own body. Its use will require focus and concentration, and the effect will always stop if her concentration is broken. Her second ability will be Emotion Olfaction, which will enable her to smell the emotions of others. Kenzie will be able to identify the emotions she detects, since each emotion would have a distinct scent, and she could also identify the person experiencing that emotion, since the person's individual scent would also affect it. Her own emotions will not interfere with the use of the ability, since she will not be able to scent these. The ability will work constantly. Her third ability will be Memory Recall. Using this ability, Kenzie will be capable of recalling any memory perfectly accurately, no matter how much time has passed since the memory was formed. They will be recalled in perfect detail and without any bias or fading. The recollection must be done consciously, but the formation of these memories is automatic, and any moment or fact can be recalled. Her fourth ability will be Soul Manipulation. Kenzie will be capable of altering and changing people's souls, thus having an effect on their personalities, their thoughts and emotions, and on everything non-physical about them. She will also be capable of draining people's souls, which would be instantly fatal. Additionally, she could swap people's souls, placing the soul of one individual in another's body. However, she will only be able to maintain this effect for a few days, at most, and usually only for hours or a day. Her fifth and final ability will be Chi. Kenzie will train in martial arts and will be able to gain superhuman capabilities by harnessing chi whilst fighting. This will provide her with extraordinary strength, speed, durability and reflexes, and will also give her superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental powers and sometimes invulnerability when its effect is augmented by an extreme adrenaline rush. However, the ability will only give about half the amount of power in these compared to someone who has that precise ability, say enhanced strength or enhanced awareness, specifically. It also only gives the improvements while she fighting, and the improvements will vanish once she stops, reappearing in the next fight. Family & Relationships *Mother - Shanti Petrelli *Father - Gabriel Petrelli *Brothers - Callum and Jace Petrelli *Sisters - Rowan, Amiyah and Karyn Petrelli *Aunt - Jess Parkman *Uncles - Rajan Suresh and Sam Parkman *Cousins - Alex, Kaylyn, Neal, Michaela, Seth, Shauna, Kathie, Cameron, Keagan and Finley Parkman History & Future Kenzie will be her parents' sixth child. She will appear to be a non-evolved human at first, since her twin sister Karyn will have accidentally used evolution manipulation to remove her abilities before they are both born. Their sister Amiyah will try to give her abilities but will fail, learning for the first time that this isn't within the limits of her ability manipulation. Karyn will later return the abilities when she begins to pity Kenzie for having none. This will be the first known and recognised use of Karyn's ability. Etymology Kenzie is a Gaelic name meaning "handsome". Her middle name, Alessia, is Greek and means "defending men" or "defender". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters